Cryptid Control
by TwilightReaver
Summary: Zak has finally learned how to use his powers on humans, and that can only mean one thing for Doyle. Warning! Slash! Yaoi! Hypnosis! Mindcontrol! MC! etc.
1. The Start

Cryptid Control

Disclaimer I don't own The Secret Saturdays, if I did, Doyle would be shirtless all the time.

P.S. In my story, Zak didn't really lose his powers, also he has blue eyes and Doyle has green.

-CC-

A sixteen year old Zak Saturday strode down the hallways of his families house, Claw in hand. Zak had grown tall over the years, and muscular as well, as battling cryptids was a rather tiring job to do. He had tight eight pack, and smooth tan skin. His eyes were a brilliant blue, and his black and white hair had grown out to his shoulders. All in all, Zak was a total babe, _and_, guy magnet. As he searched through his families house, he came upon the last of his targets. Zon and Komodo had already been sent away, and now the only one left was Fisk. As the cat gorilla hybrid waved at him Zak charged up a burst of his power in the Claw and shot it at him, the orange beam slicing through the air.

Fisk however, managed to avoid it, and turned heel, being brought down as he neared the edge of the hall by the Claw. Shrugging the grip of Zaks trademark weapon off, Fisk bolted down the hall. Chasing after his adopted brother, Zak charged the Claw with more of his energy and shot it at Fisk, the energy stored inside it radiating outward. As the fabled Phantom turned around the hall the Claw swerved and connected with him, immediately, his foot falls stopped. Retracting the Claw, Zak made his way around the corner and saw an expected sight. Fisk was standing completely still, his eyes completely overtaken by the orange, which gradually faded to reveal his normal eyes, but with an orange pupil.

"Now Fisk, Zak said, you are to leave and go into the forest, you will stay with Komodo and Zon, and you will not come back for two months, when you get back, you will remember nothing, understood", nodding, the now completely obedient cryptid grunted out his version of a yes. "Then go", immediately, Fisk turned and walked down the hallway and out of the house, entering the forest without looking back. "Now, Zak said, time for my true target".

-CC-

As Zak stood in the elevator, he reviewed his plan in his head. Parents on a two month second honeymoon, check, brothers and sister commanded out of house for two months, check, house empty except for me and my uncle, _check_. Stepping onto the first level of the basement floors, Zak made his way into the training room. Lined with tan mats, assorted weaponry, and most importantly, no cameras, the room was Doyle's safe haven. As he opened the door to the training room, he saw Doyle practicing on a training dummy. Taking advantage of his Uncles distraction, Zak turned his power inward, and reversed its flow. As Zak channeled his energy it came out a sapphire blue, and, using a lighter version of control, used it to essentially make his Uncle color blind to this version of his power. As Doyle broke down the dummy with one final kick he turned to see his nephew, completely oblivious to the power emanating from him.

"Hey mini man, Doyle said, brow covered with sweat, you gonna train". "Maybe in a bit Zak replied before raising the Claw towards the ceiling. Unbeknownst to Doyle, a bright blue light was emanating from the tip of it, and he himself was being surrounded by a sphere of the energy. As the sphere solidified, Zak began his influencing on his Uncles mind. "So what are you doing"? Doyle asked, absentmindedly taking off his weapons vest. "Oh nothing, just testing something", "what"? Doyle asked , unknowingly taking his shirt off. Even as he was altering his Uncles mind, Zak couldn't help but admire his physique. Strong arm muscles led into tight pecs, a delicious six pack was etched into his stomach, his fiery red Mohawk hung over his green eyes, and a light red treasure trail led downward. His entire chest was coated in sweat, which dripped downward over his muscles, making Zak slightly salivate.

"Its part of an experiment of mine", "What kind of experiment"? Doyle asked, as he stripped himself of his pants, leaving himself bear except for a pair of black boxers with a tight bulge in them. Zak admired his Uncles toned, muscular legs, as he prepared himself for the final step. "Doyle, Zak said, his eyes blazing with a saphiric aura, strip out of your boxers, **NOW!**". "No, wha-what", came his Uncles reply, as his mind was assaulted. "Or you can just wear tight black speedos when we're alone. "OK", Doyle said, his mind relenting to this far easier command. As Doyle started to regain consciousness he unknowingly put his clothes back on.

"Good, Zak said, before allowing his power to dissipate as he once again reversed the flow of it, turning it back to its cryptid controlling orange. "Wha-what just happened?, Doyle asked, mind blank from what had happened during Zaks manipulation. "You must have dozed off", Zak said innocently. "Huh", Doyle said, before turning to leave the room. "Mini Man, you want anything from the store", "nah" Zak replied grinning at his Uncles back, already knowing the answer to his question before he asked it. "What are you going to get", Zak called to his uncles retreating back.

"I think I'm going to get some speedos", as the door closed, Zak palmed at his aching erection. He hadn't expected to get his uncle okay with being naked around him on the first try, as Doyle did have a strong will, and while he could have turned him into a slave at any time, he wanted to draw it out. However, by asking for something that Doyle wouldn't do without being Zaks complete and utter puppet, and then switching it to something that was less severe, even if he likely wouldn't have done it either, he could trick Doyle's brain into doing something he might not otherwise be comfortable with.

"Soon Doyle, Zak muttered to himself as he continued his palming, soon you'll be all mine", licking his lips, Zaks eyes glowed faintly, and Doyle couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to happen, something he definitely wouldn't like.

-CC-

Alright a few things to clear up, Zaks new abilities.

1.) Zak can charge his energy up into solid beams, which can make cryptids completely obedient, and not just influencable.

2.) Zak can store this charged energy in the claw, in case the cryptid he is aiming for is more agile, if it hits, that cryptid becomes completely obedient as well

3.) Zak can leave long lasting commands in those he controls, for example, the power used to enslave Fisk will wear off long before two months is up, but because of the command, he, Komodo, and Zon will stay gone and remember nothing that happened when they return, they wont even notice a time difference

4.) Zak can used the ranged ability he had when was younger to control cryptids at a distance to create a sphere around the cryptid, he does this to get a stronger control over them, as they will completely obey him if struck by his beam, even if he doesn't want them to.

5.) Zak has figured out that, by reversing his power to control cryptids, he can use it to control humans, and the opposite color of orange on a color wheel (so long as you don't go into yellow green, or blue purple etc.) is blue.

OK, that's about it, remember, Read and review, or no Yaoi, hypnosis, mind control etc. for you.


	2. AN:

A/N: Just a brief note and apology for my lack of duct tape. As I have not felt inspired lately, and when I have, life has gotten in the way, I've decided to make my stories one-shots for the most parts. So unless the title gives hints that it is a multichaptered story, (Like the many Enslavement's of Pete Latimer) or there hasn't been any sex, presume that it is a one shot. However I will make multiple one-shots in the same universe, and I have several ideas in the making. That's all, bye.


End file.
